Then there was Draco Malfoy
by LizzWiz
Summary: Draco Malfoy - Rival of Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger - Rival of Draco Malfoy. How bad can that be? Well when Dumbledore announces that the Golden Trio are to share a dorm with Draco, Blaise and Pansy, all hell breaks loose. What more? There's a new girl in Hogwarts and Draco devises a plan that includes Hermione. Sorry. First fic and I suck at Summaries. Pls read and R/R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione POV**

I sat in the back of the car furiously pulling down on the end of my ridiculously short skirt. Well… At least the skirt wasn't a hideous shade of pink. The blouse was just as bad. Cream, covered in small black hearts and was see through.

What the hell was mother even thinking? Shouldn't a mother be protective over these things? Me - being the only child and a GIRL – should have rung some bells in her mind. But no! Damn stupid Korean Drama's she's been into… Now the fashion's rubbed off on her and she's making me wear it too!

Sighing, I stopped fidgeting and looked at my appearance from the side mirror. Since the beginning of summer holidays, my appearance has changed. My hair is finally done being the disgusting tangled mess it was and turned into soft curls.

I've been sporting more "in the fashion" type clothing now instead of my old – what Ginny used to call – granny fashion. Make up still isn't my thing but I use eyeliner and powder so I guess it's an improvement.

"We're here, Miss Granger."

I opened the window and peered outside. The restaurant looked grand – of course. I opened the car door and walked into the restaurant, checking my appearance in the huge mirror by the door.

"Um… Reservation for Granger." I said as I reached the counter. A waitress led me into a private room and left. I sighed and checked my phone for the time. _25 minutes late…_

_Just get in there, eat, pretend to listen to whatever the heck dad's client says and leave. Easy peasy, right? You can do this Hermione._

I twisted the door knob and froze on spot when I walked in. There sitting, casually chatting to my parents were the Malfoys. THE MALFOYS. Known for their hate of MUGGLES. Sitting. They were my father's clients. What. The. FUCK?!

"Hermione Jane Granger, what took you so long? Hurry and sit down."

I never dared to disobey my mother in public and so I took a seat in front of Draco – the ferret. He smirked at me and I returned it with a glare. I managed to avoid looking at Draco and started eating. I glanced at Mrs Malfoy and was taken aback. She was really pretty.

"Ah, Helen. Your daughter really is beautiful. How are you, Hermione?"

I smiled, thanked her and continued to eat. But I was still confused. Why were the Malfoys here negotiating business with my family – Muggles.

I finally looked up and caught Draco staring at me. I looked at him for a full second before deciding that my eyes would probably run out of insurance if I didn't stop looking at the foul beast. I smirked to myself at the thought.

I sighed quietly and leaned back in my chair. I turned my phone on under the table and started playing random games. My mum pinched my forearm and took my phone before shooting me a look.

_Bored, bored, boredy, boredy, BORED!  
_POTIONS! What was the ingredients for that potion again…?

"GRANGER!" I heard the ferret yell

"WHAT?!"

The chatter at the table stopped and attention was on my and Draco. I glared at him as he smirked.

"I mean, yes?"

"Do you want to chat outside?"

No I don't you mother fucking ferret. I glanced at my parents. I didn't want to leave them with Narcissa and Lucius. But then again, they were here for 25 minutes before I came in.

Mum shot me a look. A look that read just- you – try – and – refuse.

"Umm… Okay."

We walked out of the room and out of the restaurant and just stood there. "What do you want, Malfoy? And while we're here, what on earth are you three doing here?! I thought you HATED muggles?"

"Well, mudblood. Not so smart now are you? I thought you knew every answer in the world being the walking encyclopaedia you are." He smirked.

"Go fuck off, ferret."

"What was that? Did THE HERMIONE GRANGER just curse?"

"Fuck off, ferret. I won't say it again."

"What was that?"

"Fuck off!"

"Why don't you come here and tell me. I can't hear you~~" He taunted.

I stalked up to him. He smirked, still the smug ass that he was.

"Good to know you can follow orders from your superiors. So what was that, Granger?"

I smirked and laid a hand on his shoulder. I pulled him down to my height since he was a head taller than me and leaned into his ear. I saw his face turn crimson when I breathed out.

Mwuahahahahah!

"W-What are you doing?"

I leant even closer and felt him tense under my grip.

"I was telling you…." I whispered in his ear.

"To just fuck off." I said in a monotone voice and pushed him back.

Draco stood there dumbfounded. Stupid idiot. What does he take me for? Some weak little girl?

"See you in a week." I waved half-heartedly and walked to the driver.

"YOU MUDBLOOD! GET BACK HERE YOU—"

I didn't let him continue his rant and slammed the car door. I asked the driver to take me back home so that I could just relax. Things to do when I get home:

Wash up.

Get dressed.

Read a book.

Relax.

Find a voodoo doll that looks like Draco Malfoy and jab needles into it.

But one question still remained that frustrated me to the core. What in bloody hell were the Malfoy's doing here in the Muggle world? That was one thing I was determined to find out once I was back at Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Hi Guise! LizWizz here!

This is my first fic and also my first DRAMIONE story so forgive me if it's crap. *Hides behind a bin*  
No haters, okie? If you think it's interesting please review! :D It will be greatly appreciated. Tips, comments, but please no hurtful bashing :3

So yeah, Draco Malfoy and family in the Muggle World for business with the Grangers. Weird, i know. If you like the fic, I'll continue posting to make sure you know WHY they were there. ;)

Peace out,

Lizzie ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's POV**

A week seemed to go by in a flash. Now, Hermione was on the Hogwarts express back to Hogwarts for her final year. Mrs Granger repacked Hermione's trunk and now instead of the usual tracksuits and oversized shirts and jeans, it was full of skirts and girly wear and what not. She had made sure to bring her violin as well as a few sheet music for piano. Nobody knew that she could play. Not that she was ashamed of it. She just couldn't be bothered to tell anyone since it really wasn't like they asked.

Hermione found herself an empty compartment and walked in. Not wanting anyone to see her violin case, she pushed it under her seat. She took out my ipod and started listening to music. Hogwarts didn't allow any muggle devices but Hermione decided that she didn't care. _Honestly, it's not like it could kill them_… She thought. Who would've thought that Hermione Granger could be a rebel?

"Hermione!" Someone exclaimed. Hermione pulled out her ear phones and looked towards the door. Ginny, Ron and Harry were there. Ginny ran and gave her a hug.

"How are you guys?" Hermione smiled.

"Perfectly fine," Harry paused and looked at her iPod. "Hermione, is that… an iPod?"

"What's that?" The two Weasley's asked.

"A muggle music device." They gasped.

"That's not allowed in Hogwarts." Ginny whispered. Hermione shrugged in return.

"No harm done." Hermione shrugged.

"Oooh. Someone's feeling rebellious this year." Ron laughed taking a seat next to her.

"You changed! Look at you," Ginny exclaimed. "Is that eye liner I see? And what a beautiful choice of clothing."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You guys would never guess who I saw last week."

"Who?" Harry asked. They all leaned in to hear the news.

"The Malfoys. All three of them. My father told me to come with him to a restaurant to meet his clients for a meeting. His clients were Narcissa and Lucius." Hermione said.

"WHAT?!"

"I know, right?" She said.

"What on earth? I thought they hated muggles! Lucius was one of the Dark Lord's followers!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione shrugged.

"Let's not talk about it. How were your holidays?" She asked.

"Alright." They shrugged.

"Alright? Ronald Weasley, you did nothing but sleep and play quidditch! You didn't even want to come with us to France." Ginny exclaimed.

"And I didn't. Too lazy." Ron stretched out on the seat.

"You should improve your behaviour and stop being an ass, Ron. I wonder how on earth Lavender can tolerate you." Hermione shook her head.

"Mione! Since when did you use that kind of language?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Since I can remember. Mum just pushed me over my boundaries so now they're in my everyday vocab." Hermione smiled.

For the rest of the trip, the four talked about their holidays. Hermione told them about her encounter with Draco and they laughed. It was still a wonder to them as to why he was even there. Hermione wished she could have listened to what their parents were actually talking about. Ginny was as usual trying to tease Hermione about her being single at her age while Ron and Harry started a conversation on the latest Quidditch matches.

"Let's go get changed." Hermione shook her head. "We'll be there soon."

Upon arrival at the train station, they all met up with Hagrid. The giant hugged them all and smiled. "Well lookie here. You all look so refreshed and energized for the final year."

"Pumped and ready!" Ginny smiled.

"Hagrid is it true that there are new facilities in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Where'd you hear that, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I just heard from a few students boarding the train a while ago. So is it true?" Harry asked once more.

"Aye. This year there's an event called a marathon instead of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Dumbledore's really embraced muggle life he has." Hagrid shook his head.

"Marathon? What new facilities are there?" Ron asked.

"I'm pretty sure there's a new building. Just a small one with two floors I think." Hagrid answered.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Entering the Great Hall brought back many memories. The four were greeted by the cheerful chatter and walked to their seat at the Gryffindor table.

Dinner went on as usual. Sorting of the first years and then the feast. Dumbledore stood up at the podium and asked for the student's attention.

"As some of you know, there will be new facilities here at Hogwarts. The new building next to the Greenhouses is the new Arts department. It will be in use for the subjects of Art, music and language. As well as this, there are is another new building towards the back of the courtyard for the seniors. In connection to this, there will be new rooming arrangements. After dinner, may I request for all the seventh years to remain behind. That's all."

"New rooming arrangements? Slytherin? Dear Merlin if they make us dorm with those slimy gits, I just might curse myself." Ron groaned and slammed his head down onto the table.

"How unfortunate of you three…" Ginny said. "Would you like to start making wills?"

"Shut up, Ginny." They muttered.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

"We're WHAT?!" the trio exclaimed.

"You three will be sharing your dorm with Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini and Ms Parkinson. Problem?" Professor Mc Gonagall raised an eyebrow.

"B-But professor. You know how we act towards each other. We could KILL each other if one of us did something wrong!" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ms Granger. I cannot change this anymore. You will and must stay where you are."

"But-"

"And that's final." Mc Gonagall said sternly, cutting off Ron. She walked off after telling them the password.

"Just our luck… Isn't this just… a delightful way to end our stay at Hogwarts?" Ron said sarcastically.

"I know… How could they put us with those three? It's like they're trying to make us die." Harry muttered kicking some random pebble that was randomly left in the hallway.

Hermione sighed. "We can only hope that they won't be that bad."

"And what kind of a password in Candy Apples?" Ron said incredulously. The other two shrugged.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi again...**

**I know I don't have a lot of followers for this story, but I'm just going to keep putting more chaps up cuz i can. So now they find out they're with the Slytherin trio as well.**

**I know it's a slow developing story but please bear with me! I'm a long time reader and a first time writer so sorry if this sucks. I'll make sure to get better ideas so that I can get more followers. And all you silent readers, please do Review or Comment. I would love some ideas! :D**

**PEACE OUT!**

**LizzWiz**


End file.
